The present invention relates generally to brassieres and, in particular, to a brassiere which at least exerts forces on the wearer's breast moving them inwardly towards each other for improved breast enhancement. The preferred embodiment additionally provides for an upward lifting of the breasts.
Heretofore, many attempts have been made to construct a brassiere which provides for both lifting the breasts upwardly and inwardly towards each other for better breast enhancement.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,330 describes the use of elastomeric members which when in use, create compressive forces upon the wearer's breasts which in combination with additional padding material, may tend to lift or push the breasts both upwardly and inwardly towards each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,243 describes an uplift brassiere which includes, within the inside tubular seams of the brassiere, a nonstretchable tension or pull element which passes around the underside of the breast cup such that when the side panels are stretched to tighten the brassiere about the user's body, the nonstretchable pull elements move along with the stretch of the side panels in effect to shorten the cup region and provide an elevation to the lower part of each breast cup. However, as would be well appreciated by one of skill in the art, the use of a nonstretchable tape or ribbon within the hollow seam of the cup requires a complicated and undesirable brassiere construction.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,625 attempts to provide lateral and upward pulling action against the breasts by shortening the side panels of the brassiere itself.
These prior art constructions are undesirable because of their complicated construction and inability to achieve the desired breast enhancement, while at the same time, not fully appreciating the need to manufacture such a brassiere at a reasonable cost.
Accordingly, an improved brassiere construction that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies and achieves the below mentioned objectives is desired.